


As our dream binds us perpetually

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Elf Culture & Customs, Elven Prince! Leo, Fire Lizards, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Merchant! Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: The Festival of the Four Winds is a celebration of the elements and in particular the element of air. Legends claim that on this night the winds blow from all directions at once and the winds of limbo blow.In truth, strange happenings always mark this night.Day 03 - Supernatural AU
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Kudos: 10





	As our dream binds us perpetually

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close again! I feel it is incomplete (the continuations maybe) but the elements are there, I suppose.

He dreams of a glittering night surrounded by lush foliage and sweet-smelling flowers beside a flowing stream. The night birds whistle in abundant joy, an uncharacteristic thing to do in the hours of rest, and the fire fliers roam about the area to give light to the wandering. He dreams of peace, knowing that it is all inside his mind that he has created a sanctuary to shield himself.

And yet, his dream does not contain the feeling of a shield or a sanctuary. He feels anticipation and elation coming from an unknown and that this wonderful enclosure is not the only creation his dream has conjured for him. There is something else that is coming and he awaits it sitting on a large tree truck among the leaves.

From that moment on, he is not alone. A solitary footstep disturbs the grass and a rustle of clothes flutter among the fliers. On the other side of the stream is another, wrapped in a warm cloak of blue cloth and standing with high boots of travel-worn leather.

They look at each other in silent regard, amber caressing the silks of short blond hair and the constellations of stars lining against reddened cheeks while dark brown curiously committing the cascades of ashen gray hair resting on sturdy shoulders and the strong jaw framing bowed lips.

They are beautiful.

A simple gasp escapes his lips as he realizes that it is not only he who thinks and dreams. They are of one mind in this tiny sanctuary and are meant to meet upon this holy night. Whoever is this handsome visitor thinks of him as beautiful… enchanting even on his perch. It is overwhelmingly endearing to know what the other thinks of him and he absentmindedly reaches to comb his locks between his fingers as if becoming self-conscious.

His visitor takes measured steps forward, becoming nearer to where he sits and kneels upon his feet.

 _Oh_.

He shows his cupped hands from behind his cloak and reveals a marvel. Nestled within his hands is a delicate treasured thing sought after by dreamers and romanticists alike. A symbol that is never mistaken even from afar. He waits with eager hands as the other transfers it to him with such delicacy and assurance that even the warmth of his hands on his is a message in its entirety.

He is wanted.

“I would have given you something that befits your magnificence but…” His visitor flicks his eyes up at him and that is when he sees him, searching as if seeking approval.

“It is perfect.” He smiles, charmed as he watches those dark pools of rich brown depths and smiles back at him with his soul exposed through his eyes. They are just as equally magnificent.

They lean closer, their eyes not breaking contact until their foreheads touch. There is electricity between their skin and warmth at their proximity. The night birds and the fire fliers cheer and whistle with their little voices but he could only hear the thunderous beat of his heart and steady rhythm of their breaths. They are alive at this moment, embraced by the four winds and blessing their meeting.

“May I know your name?” He smells of early morning grass and wolfberries. What an addicting scent. He brings his lips to rest on his cheek as it is his selfish wish to do so. There will be more in the future should they meet.

“In here where we dream the same, my name is freely given upon your ears. Only you and I will know of it.” He returns his answer with a smile of his own, his voice merely a whisper to pass on a secret between them.

“My name is…”

Takumi had a clear goal in mind: finish making his bow, hunt a boar to test it, forage some leaves and berries on the way, and then make some ornaments for the bow to be sold tomorrow at the market. He is already adjusting the strings of the bow when he felt the hair behind his neck stand. He could not shake the feeling of being watched and he knows only one person in the room who is capable of doing such.

“You are burning holes at the back of my head, Oboro. Out with it.”

Oboro merely shrugs as she keeps on peeling wild fruits for another batch of sun drying. “I deny burning holes at my Lord’s back but if you keep ignoring Tsukimi then she will burn a hole on your back any time now.”

The little lizard, one of the three kept by Oboro and the largest one of the bunch, is all green like the leaves of the forest trees with her leafy collar and delicate horns blooming white buds of flowers. One of her horns is crooked and making her look ridiculous as she sharply tilts her head at Takumi and chirps for her needs.

She has been perched on a wall cabinet next to where Takumi is measuring the bow’s length and the elf smiles at her attempt at begging. He offers a few pieces of berries from his pouch to appease her and she quickly gobbles them up in a couple of mouthfuls. He earns the affection of a warm snuggling lizard with her long tail curled around his neck to keep him company. Oboro sees this as an opportunity and quickly opens the topic.

“Since when do you pin flowers on your shirt?”

Takumi glances at the pink blossom carefully pinned on his shirt just above his heart. A token from last night’s adventure where dreams were shared, secrets were kept, and affections were exchanged.

His cheeks burn from the memories still fresh in his mind.

“What the name of the Four Winds was that?!” The woman jumps from her seat and bounds towards Takumi. “Are you finally declaring your attraction for someone?”

“Wha – that wasn’t… It isn’t like that!” Takumi tenses, trying to avoid his retainer’s interrogation by backing away.

“Are you sure? That blush on your face tells me otherwise.” Oboro insists. “Spill or I’ll tell Lord Ryoma–”

“Anything but that!”

“It seems someone had a wonderful dream considering how hard you were to rouse.” Niles laughs freely, hands holding a vest on the shoulders to be worn. Leo slips his arms and starts fastenings the buttons while his retainer adjusts the belts on his back. “Does it have something to do with the flower you’ve been playing with since waking?”

The flower in question has been on display by his bedside. The round splay of pinkish petals creates a rather vibrant decoration among the muted colors of his room, its yellow center a bringer of cheer in his day.

“Was it obvious?” Leo fixes the strands of his hair behind his pointed ears and glances over his shoulder, a soft unusual smile on his lips.

“Quite.” His retainer sighs, more amused than he lets on. After all, it’s not every day an elf would experience a Collective Dream and on the feast of the Four Great Winds at that! For an elven prince to have one means a celebration is in order. Once the King and the rest catch wind about this, there will certainly be festivities.

Niles can already imagine the plots of his Lord to avoid them.

“So, are they on par with your expectations?”

Leo blinks up at him, his expression returning to neutral perhaps in an attempt to keep him from the gossip… but, oh! His cheeks are already betraying him and causing Niles’ grin to turn wolfish.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A merchant and a prince...hm...tempting idea.


End file.
